gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coin Killer
The Coin Killer is a killer on the loose in Los Santos, in the GTA 5 universe. History The Coin Killer started to arise somewhere in mid-January 2016. 9-11 calls were rolling in about a masked serial killer. As of February 2016, the Coin Killer is still on the loose and has not been caught yet. Rumor has it that he has millions of dollars, is maxed out with cars and weapons, and owns mansions, penthouses and garages. Appearance The Coin Killer wears a black and white mask, almost like a wrestling mask. He also wears a black and white jacket and black pants. He also wears a bulletproof vest, protection (you know...) and his mask is bulletproof. Role The Coin Killer rolls through Los Santos in a car he stole. He picks a random pedestrian as his victim and sneaks up to them, and knocks them out with his modified Knuckle Dusters. When the victim is unconscious the Coin Killer flips a quarter to decide the victim's fate, like Two-Face from Batman. If the coin lands on "heads" he leaves the victim to be. If the coin lands on "tails" he shoots the unconscious victim in the head with his modified Marksman pistol, and makes sure blood spills out onto the floor. When he's done he leaves a coin on the floor next to the victim, flipped to whatever side they got, and speeds far away from the area to find his next victim. Other The Coin Killer has also been known to kill on-sight whoever goes to attack him, and disregards his coin philosophy. This has been seen when he gets into police chases, he kills the cops on-sight. The Coin Killer has been seen using pistols, shotguns, assault riles, machine and sub-machine guns, snipers, knives, RPGs, grenades and grenade launchers, and even a minigun. The Coin Killer is also known to blow up police cars with sticky bombs during battles. The Coin Killer has never been caught in a police battle. He also has always escaped the cops and knows the city of Los Santos inside out. He knows all of the shortcuts, hideouts, and other junx. The Coin Killer also secretly has an underground business where he pays all Ammu-Nations in Los Santos to not rat him out to the cops. Bounty On February 3, 2016, an anonymous civilian put a bounty of $3 million on the Coin Killer's head. But the Coin Killer is too good for that. Major events *The Coin Killer has been in numerous police chases but the deadliest one involved 35 casualties: 23 cops and 12 civilians. It also resulted in 5 blown-up cop cars and two blown-up sedans. The damage cost was estimated to be around $19 million. *The Coin Killer's worst offense was when he drove into the airport and stole a passenger airliner carrying 251 people. He hijacked this plane and flew it about 50 feet from the Maze Bank Tower. He then bailed out of the plane when it was in mid-air and let it hit a blimp. The blimp exploded and a wing flew off the plane, and the plane crashed into the neighborhood of Davis. The plane exploded and destroyed two buildings, resulting in 309 deaths total. The damage cost was estimated to be about $2 billion. Category:Characters Category:GTA Category:Grand Theft Auto V Category:GTA 5 Category:Chris6d Category:Games by Chris6d Category:2016 Category:Serial Killer Category:Killers Category:Coin flippers Category:Burp Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Fanon Wiki Category:2016 Fanon Wiki Awards